The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a game device, and a server that determine an input performed on a player character corresponding to a selection image selected from N (N is an integer equal to or larger than 3) selection images arranged in a predetermined area of a game screen, and implement a game process.
A game device has been known that is configured so that a predetermined number of cards (hands) that respectively indicate an instruction issued to a player character are displayed in the lower area of the game screen, the player issues an instruction to the player character by selecting an arbitrary card, and cards are supplemented from a deck in the number of the selected cards (see Japanese Patent No. 4133641, for example). The above game device is configured so that cards are synthesized when the combination of the selected cards satisfies a predetermined condition to provide a new card.
According to the above game device, the player can issue only the instruction indicated by each card displayed as a hand to the character player. Therefore, when a plurality of cards that indicate an identical instruction are displayed as hands, the player must select an instruction from a limited number of instructions. In this case, a plurality of cards that indicate an identical instruction may be displayed one on top of another. However, it may be difficult for the player to select a card when using such measures.